Village Hidden on the Hellmouth
by Mya Uzo
Summary: After bingeing on fanfiction Xander decided to go as Naruto for Halloween instead of a soldier. After being turning back into his self he has the strangest urge to create his own village...and for ramen. yaoi/het Pairings not decided
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or buffy the vampire slayer

Chapter one

Xander blamed it on fanfiction. They always made him seem so cool, loveable and very powerful. No, he wasn't talking about himself. I mean, why would people write fanfiction about him? He was talking about Naruto, Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja. Xander had OD'ed on Naruto fanfiction for the last three weeks. All of his time was spent reading various Naruto-centered fanfics. Some well written, and some not. Some were memorable, while others were very forgettable. Now you may ask exactly what he was blaming Naruto fanfiction for. It's simple really. Xander had been planning to go as a soldier for Halloween. He even had the fatigues for it and all he needed was a toy gun. He was ready and the last piece of his costume was going to be really cheap. He had barely taken three steps in Ethan's, a really cool new costume shop, when he saw it. Ninja gear. Amazingly life like, well kept and very expensive ninja gear. Every single fiber of Xander's being screamed for him to buy it.

_"Xander. Xander. Buy me."_ even the costume talked to him.

Xander would have resisted. He would have prevailed! Except...he had this dream last night. A Naruto fanfiction inspired dream. He, Xander, was Naruto! He could use rasengan and rasenshuriken. He could make, like a gazillion clones of himself and best of all he knew, _absolutely knew,_ that if he put some effort into it and worked hard that he could learn everything and I mean_ everything _from every single last fanfic that Xander had ever read.

Okay, so it was just a dream. It shouldn't have influenced him so much, but Xander was weak. He couldn't help himself. He ended up leaving the costume shop with the ninja gear and a few fake weapons. His pocket mourned, but Xander was going to survive the loss, he had to. He couldn't dwell on the past it only led to bad things. Instead he was going to look forward to the future because tonight, for Halloween, he was going to be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

-time skip-

Xander grinned at himself in the mirror. It had taken all day, but his costume was finally perfect! He had taken most of his fashion choices from fanfics. Xander knew an orange jumpsuit would be incredibly ugly. Hell, they might even think he escaped from a prison and try to throw him back in. His decision had nothing to do with the fact that he couldn't find an orange jumpsuit. He had only looked through a few stores (5 and the mall) before giving up. So, instead of the traditional brightly colored jumpsuit he wore black cargo pants, combat boots and a burnt orange tank top with Naruto's infamous swirl on the back in black. The ninja gear he bought included two dark gray arm guards that stretched from his wrist and halfway to his elbows, a dark gray pouch that was tied around his left upper thigh and a black

hitai-ate with a blank metal plate. Xander had painstakingly carved the swirl into that as well. He had debated for all of ten minutes whether or not he wanted to go blonde for the night. He decided against it. He rather liked his brown hair and some of the Naruto's in fanfics had brown hair too. Instead he donned whisker marks and a pair of plastic fangs to mimic Naruto's sharp canines.

His outfit was decidedly unninjaish in the traditional sense, but not for a Naruto world. The most powerful ninja always wore the weirdest stuff and Xander was pretty tame compared to them.

Xander's ensemble was completed with a few pocketed throwing stars and Ninja wire. A few stars were stringed along the wire and it hung from his belt loop from his back right pocket to the loop of his from right pocket. The wire rested comfortably on his hip. The last piece of weaponry was what caused his now near empty wallet to cry out in pain. A dull, but very much real kodachi with a black handle and sheath. He had strapped the sheath on his left side above his pouch. He had drawn the swirl on the blade and sheath with an orange sharpie marker. The arm/wrist guards got the same treatment.

All in all it was a pretty great outfit and Xander felt pretty damn good about it. The only bad thing about it was...well...he couldn't decide which Naruto he wanted to be. There were so many of them! He debated with himself the whole time he was prepping his costume. Should he be uber powerful and know everything about everybody, should he be the loveable knucklehead from the series, should he be emo or a closet hentai or evil? He wasn't quite sure. He ruled out some of the worse choices. He didn't want to be emo like Deadboy and Sasuke and he didn't want to be all powerful. The Naruto from the series was a tad bit...hyperactive and dense so that was a no go as well. Time was almost up and he needed to pick up the girls and the kids soon. What was he going to do?

Xander narrowed his eyes at the mirror in thought before grinning widely, exposing cheap plastic fangs. Who said he had to be any of those? I mean _hello_ Naruto was unpredictable he could be _anything_! Xander finger one of the dull stars on his hip. Kyuubi induced high senses were a must...chunin level medic skills...mid jounin kenjutsu skills...High jounin taijutsu...seal master( Xander had a soft spot for seal master Naruto fics)...um...let's keep the horrible genjutsu. He needed to have some drawbacks after all and perhaps...oh this was a big one. No regular ninjutsu. So no shadow clones, no giant fireballs nothing like that.

'Bleh that's boring.' Xander thought 'I'd feel bad if I take ALL his ninjutsu skills away. How about I still be able to use the affinities. Yeah, that should work.'

Xander would miss the rasengan and rasenshuriken, but he figured that he had deviated from the original enough. Shit he had even given his Naruto character skills as a medic nin. Wait doesn't medic jutsus count as ninjutsu? Oh well, this was his strange character. He could have conflicting traits if he wanted!

Hm personality next. Well he was good of course, loyal, er...outspoken, but not extremely loud. Intuitive, sometimes clueless, but not brainless. There was a big difference there. Creative as always.

'Anything else?' he thought to himself.

Oh! Oh! Lucky! He needed to be lucky! Luck was always good in every situation.

Xander's mind wandered for a few minutes, this was almost worth the money. Wait, was he putting too much thought in this? With all this effort he should have just written his own fanfiction. It's not like he was going to actually turn into the character he was creating.

He shrugged to himself on the mirror.

Oh well, on to the back story next. Xander grinned. Widely into the mirror and pointed to it dramatically.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! I have survived those Akatsuki bastards, Sasuke-teme and that snake Orochimaru! I have been named the next Hokage of Konoha. I'm going to make Konoha great again!"

Good enough for now. Xander looked at the clock before cursing and running out of the room. He was going to be late.

AN. Wow. I've been trying to start this fic for a long time. I hope you guys enjoy it. It seems like it's going to be another long one! Any suggestions on what I should do? Let me know. Oh and last thing…this fic will probably include yaoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Village Hidden on the Hellmouth

I'm angry. Like really really angry. So instead of studying or doing homework I'm going to write fanfiction and hope to dear god that it makes me feel better.

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Naruto

Chapter 2

Xander grinned at Joyce from the doorway.

"Looking good Joyce." he winked at her. She was wearing an ornate golden gown and a crown. She had gone as the queen to Buffy's princess. Ethan's had a sale so when Buffy bought her costume she got a free dress as well. Joyce hadn't planned on wearing anything, but the dress Buffy had brought back caught her eye and she couldn't help herself.

Joyce giggled at him.

"Thank you Xander. What might you be?"

Xander smirked and crouched dramatically grabbing the handle of his kodachi.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Next Hokage of Konoha and the best darn ninja they have seen since the Yondaime Hokage."

She laughed at him good naturedly and gestured him inside.

"You are welcome inside my castle honorable ninja, Naruto Namikaze." he stood up and bowed to her.

"Thank you for your hospitality Queen Joyce." this sent her into another fit of giggles. Apparently, she liked being called queen.

He didn't have to wait long for Buffy and Willow. Buffy held her head high as she stepped down the stairs. He wolf whistled and she smirked at him.

"Just wait 'til you see Willow. She's-"

"Boo."

They both looked to the top of the staircase to see Willow covered in a sheet. Buffy scowled at her.

"Willow! I thought we agreed on something more." she waved her hands around wildly.

Xander chuckled at her.

"It's her trademark Halloween outfit, Buff. Anyways, I think she's awesome. Nice boo you got going on there, Wills."

"Thanks Xander."

-time skip-

Naruto gripped his kodachi and eyed all of the little monsters in front of him. This couldn't be happening. The last thing he remembered he was seconds from being named Rokudaime of Konohakagure. He had not survived the Akatsuki, Sasuke-teme and that hebi Orochimaru for nothing. He hadn't been put through rigorous and grueling training just to be killed by tiny...demons? Whatever.

He scowled at them and wished he could just body flicker away, but most of his chakra was on lock down. Stupid meddling civilian counsel.

Naruto took a deep breath and pushed a bit of chakra into his hands. He raised them above his hands and the wind picked up. He flung his arms outward and a huge gust of wind burst from him and threw back the demons surrounding him. They made weird noises and scattered. They didn't want to mess with him. He grinned. These little monsters were smarter than most ninjas.

"Xander! Oh my god. Xander are you okay? Everybody is changing into their costumes!" Naruto eyed the scantily clad redhead in front of him.

"Costumes? What's going on and who are you lady?"

"Xander! Quit playing. We need to find Buffy and find out what's going on."

"Lady, I think you have the wrong guy. My name is Namikaze Naruto. Say it with me. Na-ru-to" he sounded it out for her slowly. She gasped at him.

"Oh no! You've turned into your costume too!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"What's this about costumes?"

"Xander, um, Naruto. Uh. Okay, so this is what happened. My friend Xander dressed up as you for Halloween. Somehow everybody was turned into their costumes. So you are kind of in Xander's body. Now, that I think of it this is kind of interesting. Can you feel him in there?" she eyed him like she wanted to experiment on him.

Naruto took a step back. He had spent enough time around medic nin to know that, that wasn't a good thing. Hell, he had barely escaped Danzo and his damned Root organization. What? Wait a minute.

"So, I'm in this guy's body?" Naruto asked her. The redhead nodded frantically.

"Got any proof?" he asked.

She pointed at his kodachi.

"Look at your reflection."

Naruto unsheathed his kodachi and looked at his reflection in the gleaming blade. Sure enough there he was. Or rather he wasn't. The last time he had checked in the mirror he hadn't had brown hair, nor were his eyes brown. Jaw structure was also off…okay so maybe this crazy chick was right. Maybe this wasn't his body. He turned his attention back to her.

"How do I get back into my body?"

She bit her lip.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure if we find Buffy and then Giles we can find a way to get back to normal."

Naruto scanned her looking for anything out of the ordinary. The redhead looked pretty normal to him. Even her outfit was normal, well for a kunoichi in his village anyways. However, she didn't look like a kunoichi. Maybe she had dressed up as one for this… Halloween thing?

"This Xander guy dressed up as me, right? So, what did you dress up as?"

"A ghost. See." She pushed her hand through his chest and he took a step back. He shivered slightly. It felt strange, like cool air was flowing across his insides. Naruto decided not to touch her. He didn't like the feeling.

"Yeah, I get it now. Where's your friend?"

Willow took off running. Naruto jogged slightly behind her. He kept sending gusts of wind toward the small monsters and demons that tried to attack them. The wind was acting differently here than in Konoha. It was like when he was just starting to learn how to use his affinity, he just couldn't get a good grip. Not, that you could hold wind anyways. Wind couldn't really be grasped merely manipulated and directed. He just influenced the chakra in the air surrounding him. He really hoped he could get home soon because he did NOT want to have to learn how to control his wind affinity all over again.

"Buffy!" Willow called out to a girl in a ridiculously poufy dress. The girl ignored her and ran into a house and slammed the door shut behind her.

Willow phased through the wall.

Naruto whistled. "That could come handy in infiltration missions." He turned the door knob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. This Buffy girl didn't have much sense. I mean, even when he was young and incredibly stupid he knew not to leave a door unlocked when enemies were around.

"Buffy! Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Willow began babbling.

Buffy looked at Willow absolutely appalled. She reminded Naruto of a snooty merchant's or lord's daughter.

"Buffy? I am Elizabeth, Princess of Whiterun of the great land of Riften." She looked down at Willow over her nose. Great, Naruto had more than enough of dealing with those type of girls. He was glad he didn't have to anymore…wait a minute. He was going to be Hokage! All Kage's have to deal with annoying stuck up upper class civilians and nins. Anime tears ran down his face.

He recovered quickly before anyone noticed his agony. He cleared his throat.

Ha. Look at him acting all lord-like. He must still be on a responsibility kick because he was going to be named Hokage. Naruto refused to believe that they were going to change their mind because he was missing. He was going with the belief that this realm and his realm were on two totally different time frames and it didn't matter how much time he spent here before going back there. Why did he believe this? Well, not because of the voice in the back of his head. Nope, most certainly not. He believed it because he and Kiba had gotten drunk one day, and Akamaru started talking to Naruto. That's right. Akamaru. Apparently, all nin dogs are from a different dimension and when they pass away they ended up back there. To them it was like a dream and when they woke up they were back home. Unfortunately, Kiba had been unconscious when Akamaru was talking and refused to believe Naruto. Oh well.

"Okay, we've got the princess. Where's this Giles guy you were talking about?"

-Bang-

"What's that?" Willow asked.

-Bang-

"I think they are breaking the door down." Naruto gripped the handle of his kodachi.

"It's coming from back here!" Elizabeth called from in the kitchen. "Knight! Watch over me and slay this threat."

Naruto blinked in bemusement, but went to the kitchen. He had never been called a knight before. Heck, he wasn't a knight. He was a ninja and damn proud of it. Knights were such freaking pansies.

Elizabeth ran behind him when he entered the kitchen. There was a door in here and someone or something was trying to break in.

-Bang-

-Bang-

-BANG-

The door burst open and a pale man stepped through.

"Angel!" Willow called out.

"No, that's a man." Naruto said.

Willow rolled her eyes.

"No I mean his name is Angel. He's a friend on the No Slaying list."

Naruto sheathed his sword, but frowned at the man, Angel. He got a weird vibe from him. Usually, his vibes and instincts were right and right now they were telling him to kill the man. Unfortunately, if he killed the man now than there might be some problems. He decided to keep an eye out for him, but decided that the instant the man screwed up that Naruto's blade was going to be through his heart.

The trip to Giles house was uneventful, and Angel hadn't made one wrong move yet. Giles, who Naruto had come to find out was their sensei, took off soon after talking with Willow. They all remained in the house sitting quietly staring at each other awkwardly. This was so boring.

He took out a kunai and started flipping it in the air. The ghost girl gasped.

"Xander! That's so dangerous."

"Lady, my name is Naruto and I've been flipping kunai since I was 5." He raised an eyebrow at her. Did she think he was incompetent or something? He wasn't going to be Hokage for nothing.

"Since you were 5? Where were your parents?"

Naruto's eyes hardened.

"Dead."

It was quiet in the room until Elizabeth spoke up.

"You must have been a trained mercenary since birth. Very unsavory work, but they do have their uses." She eyed him appraisingly. "Our kingdom could use such skills."

He smirked at her. It seems like she wasn't a total airhead.

"Thank you Elizabeth-sama, but I'm afraid that I'm going to be heading home soon and our worlds are…far apart." She obviously didn't really realize the full extent of the spell or whatever had dragged them into this realm and he didn't want to be the one to tell her.

She nodded at him.

"Nonetheless, my offer still stands."

He nodded at her in acceptance. The room grew silent again. Naruto had just settled in to a very good daydream about a sea of ramen when he felt a wave of energy go through him. He shuddered and then a tidal wave of power crashed through him. His vision blackened and he collapsed.

Five minutes later a very confused Ale'Xander' Lavelle Harris opened his eyes and wondered why he was craving a large bowl of miso ramen with a side of Twinkies.

AN I feel better, but not much. I meant to make this chapter longer, but I felt that it was long enough.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER!

"_thinking"_

"talking"

Chapter 3

To say that Xander was having a weird day was an understatement. But wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. After the Scooby's woke up from the spell they all looked at each other with various shades of embarrassment before deciding to head home and talk about it at school the following morning. Xander was the only one who wasn't embarrassed, but he thought that might be a side effect of the short term memory loss. He couldn't remember anything from last night. The last event he could recall was picking up the kiddies. After that...it was a giant blank. He went to bed with a slight headache, but other than that and the memory loss he was fine.

Right up until the download began. Not long after falling asleep Alexander Lavelle Harris dreamed about the life of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Hokage to be of Konohakagure, and his life changed forever.

**Flashes**

_Naruto age three being kicked out of the orphanage for asking for a blanket because he was cold at night._

_Naruto age four being given his own apartment after the Hokage found him living on the streets._

_Naruto age six on his first day of the ninja academy. He had made three friends before the teacher gave him and them detention. None of them talked to him after that._

_Naruto age seven through ten failing the academy exams over and over and over again._

_Naruto age eleven meeting Iruka and learning that not all of the people of Konoha were cruel and heartless._

_Naruto age twelve watching as Iruka died in his arms only to be revived by an ANBU medic nin only minutes later. Naruto swore that day to get strong enough to protect those he cared about. This is when he made it his goal to become Hokage, the most powerful nin of the village._

_Naruto age twelve through thirteen trying and failing to make friends with his teammates Sasuke and Sakura. It wasn't until the chunin exams when Naruto realized that they could never be friends. Not long after his revelation Sasuke was given the curse mark by Orochimaru. Weeks later Sasuke defected and Naruto got a Chidori shoved in his chest while on the retrieval mission assigned to him by the Hokage._

_Naruto age fourteen through sixteen training with ninjutsu and seals with Jariyah. Not long after he completed his training Naruto was named to be the next Hokage of Konoha. The council rebelled and decided to make restrictions on who can become Hokage. Tsunade, the current Hokage after the Sandaime retired, fought the council, but was still forced into an agreement. Naruto Uzumaki would have to seal his chakra and learn other ninja arts before becoming a Hokage._

_Naruto age seventeen training in seals, medical jutsu, persuasive methods by Ibiki and Anko, and sword training. He approached the council again and after threats they backed down and allowed him to be named Hokage. _

_Naruto about to be announced the new Hokage to the village of Konoha._

_Naruto's mind and essence being transferred into the body of one Alexander Lavelle Harris._

Xander shot up straight in the bed.

"Oh boy." After a few minutes of stunned silence Xander got out of bed. He stared down at the costume that he had never taken off, but the weird part was the costume wasn't really a costume anymore. It was the actual ninja clothes worn by Naruto. He fingered one of the stars on his side and it was still very much sharp. Flipping open his side pouch he saw it filled with bandages, assorted pills and herbs. Xander took a deep breath and reached for his kodachi. He unsheathed it carefully and stared at the gleaming blade. Everything that he had worn that night had become real.

"Oh boy." Xander said again. He sat down on the bed still stunned.

"I can't believe that…wait a minute I can. This is the Hellmouth, but still." He flopped down on the bed and stared at his ceiling. Without thinking he tossed a star up there and watched it imbed in the wall. After a few more flicks of his wrist he had a nice smiley face on the wall. Naruto had always loved making pictures out of his weapons. Sai had told him that it was another form of art.

But wait a minute…Naruto knew how to do that, but Xander didn't.

Suddenly, the smiley face on the wall took on a whole new meaning. Xander's heart began to beat fast. Exactly how much had he kept from last night? With his heart beating wildly Xander got out of the bed and walked to the wall. He swallowed and put his foot on the wall he took a deep breath and then put the other one up. He took one step and then another until he was standing upside down on the ceiling. In a daze his pulled his stars out of the wall. Other than medic justu, elemental manipulation and chakra control Naruto's chakra had been sealed tight. He still had huge amounts, but he could only use it certain ways. Had Xander kept all of Naruto's abilities? He didn't think so. There was no way his body was in the fighting condition that Naruto's was in, but the last time Xander had checked he was not able to walk on walls without any effort. Sadly, he had checked in the middle of his fanfic binge last week.

Xander had been patrolling with the gang and they split up. Xander had been forced to take the

cemetery that hadn't had any new graves. He had been sorta pissed before he started daydreaming about fanfiction. He had gotten the idea that anything could happen on the Hellmouth so would it be so farfetched for him to have chakra? He had run about two steps up a tree and was excited…until gravity caught up with him. He had landed flat on his back. Someone near him started laughing and he had stood up and flushed in embarrassment as his eyes landed on a fledgling. Thankfully, the vampire was laughing so hard that he didn't notice that Xander had gotten close enough to stake him.

Xander was just happy that no one alive or even undead remained to tell the tale.

Xander shook his head and drew himself out of the memory. He had to make a conscious effort to stop the chakra flow, but when it did he dropped like a stone. His body flipped around in the air and he landed in the standard crouch position that they taught Naruto at the academy. He went into the bathroom still too stunned to really think what this all meant. He let the water of the shower run over him and he sighed.

"This is a good thing right?"

It really could be. Heck, he wasn't the one without powers anymore! Naruto knew how to do so much stuff with or without chakra. His skills were definitely kick ass, and Xander could become a great asset to the group now. Right?

For some reason Xander had his doubts. For one he didn't know how long he would keep these abilities. They could fade sometime in the next few hour or the next few months. He didn't want to be used and then cast back into the background. That would hurt too much. He nodded to himself. He was going to keep these abilities a secret for now. Later, he would definitely tell them later.

Xander turned off the water and shook his head spraying water everywhere. He had done a precursory body check while in the shower. He had felt it was necessary since the Scooby gang formed. He could get poisoned or something without knowing. Some of the demons they fought were vicious. Just a little bit of venom or poison and Xander could be dead in days without knowing he had been poisoned. He had thoroughly read Giles books about the poisons and venoms of various demons. He knew which signs to look for and how to cure some. One of the strangest poisons could only be cured by a Diet Dr. Pepper being poured into the wound. One of the hardest cures asked for body parts of certain demons. Xander didn't like to think about the uses of the Borux demon's penis. Ew.

Nothing had turned up. No strange wounds, no odd scars, or tattoos. Xander was very thankful for the last. He had been afraid to see if the seal that held the Kyuubi was on his stomach. It wasn't there and quite frankly Xander didn't want it to be. With his luck the Kyuubi would be successful in influencing him and make him kill tons of people. Or worse, Buffy would sense it and try to take out the Xanman. That was definitely of the bad.

He climbed out the shower whistling. He toweled his hair dry and looked in the mirror and stilled. He shook himself out of his shock. For some reason he had looked in the mirror and expected to see blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks. This whole Xander/Naruto thing was kind of weird. He laughed it off and chocked mid laugh at the sight of fangs.

He dropped the towel and opened his mouth wide. His canines were longer and sharper than average. He grinned and they showed. He stopped smiling and inwardly panicked.

'_Oh no! I have fangs. Fangs! Buffy is definitely going to kill me now! I can just imagine it'_

**In Xander's mind**

-"hey Buffy, the strangest thing happened to me I woke up and I got these bad boys." He opened in his mouth and showed fangs.

Buffy whips a stake out and tries to kill him.

"Stay still vampire!"

"My heart is still beating I'm not a vampire!" he yelped and jumped out of the way.

"Demon!" she screamed instead and lunged again.

"I'm still Xander!"

"You're a demon!"

"You let Angel live!"

"Angel is my soul mate." She said dreamily still trying to stake him.

-gurgle gurgle- she succeeds.

In the corner Giles is polishing his glasses.

**Outside of Xander's mind**

Xander was pacing back and forth in his small bathroom.

"I'm doomed! Why can't you just go away! I don't want to die today! I still haven't been laid or experienced miso ramen for myself!"

Without Xander noticing his fangs began to shrink until he had normal nonpointy teeth. He whipped back to the mirror and decided desperately to try to push them in with his fingers. He opened his mouth.

"Huh?" they were gone.

"What the…" and they were back.

"Hey!" and they were gone.

Xander eyed the mirror. He focused on his teeth and concentrated. Slowly the fangs reappeared.

"So I can make them show up anytime I want? cool." They retracted again and Xander grinned into the mirror. His smile was normal again.

"That was a close one." Xander's stomach gurgled. He patted it.

"Don't worry buddy I'm sure we have a few packs of ramen somewhere in this craptastic house." His stomach gurgled happily and Xander smiled indulgently at it. He got dressed and went to raid the kitchen.

Four packets of beef and pork ramen later and Xander was one happy ninja…er…token human. Usually two packets were enough for him, but his stomach had demanded more and he had complied. Ramen had never tasted so good before. If the packets were this good he couldn't wait until he found a place in Sunnydale that made authentic ramen! Naruto had never learned how to make ramen and Xander could barely cook at all. However, the download had added a few Japanese recipes and campfire foods to his repertoire.

Mmm…rice balls and grilled fish. He should make that sometime this week…

Suddenly, Xander was hit with a wave of fatigue. He retreated back to his room and passed out the moment his head touched the pillow. When Xander opened his eyes again he was in a sewer.

"Oh no. no no no no no." he muttered to himself. This was _not_ good!

"Oh come on! What did I do to deserve this!" Xander was panicking for a good reason. Every time Naruto ended up in the sewer he was actually in his mind talking to Kyuubi. Xander most definitely did NOT want to have the Kyuubi somewhere in his gut.

"Great just great."

"Quit your yapping pup." Said a woman's voice from behind him. Xander squeaked and turned around quickly. He inwardly denied making that noise at all.

"It's about time you made it down here." she said again.

Xander's eyes focused on a smirking Hyena. She was in a caged room with a very familiar seal on the gate.

"This is not good."

She grinned widely.

"It can be."

"huh?" he asked.

The Hyena rolled her eyes.

"I've been here since that stupid ritual, but last night…things changed. I met a demon called the Kyuubi."

"Uh oh."

She smirked at him.

"I learned some very interesting things from him. I became him and he became me. We were one. He left some very…useful things behind."

"Uh."

"You're not a very smart one are you?"

"Hey! I'm plenty smart!"

"Your grammatically incorrect sentence just proved my point."

"Shut up." Xander pouted and crossed his arms.

She laughed at him. Her cackle was very familiar and Xander shuddered as he suppressed the urge to laugh with her.

"I became something different last night. More powerful. That's how I was able to draw you down here, but due to this seal I am not powerful enough to break out. Although, I suspect that it would kill you if I somehow succeed."

"So what? You want out?" he asked. Xander was not stupid enough to do that. She had caused so much havoc last time. Xander still cringed at the thought of almost raping Buffy.

"No. I want you to use your true potential. I learned about Naruto through the Kyuubi. You both are very much alike, but you do not have his drive. You have let others demean and degrade you! When you started to believe them you lost a part of yourself."

Xander remained quiet because he knew that everything the Hyena had said was true. He didn't have Naruto's drive. He didn't believe that he was worth much of anything his parents had told him and recently some of his friends action's had only reinforced his belief. Naruto always believed in himself because he knew that if he didn't no one else would. Could Xander be like that? He wanted to. Why the heck not? He would!

He looked up at the Hyena determinedly.

"It's not going to be like that anymore. I've been given this chance and I'm not going to waste it!"

The Hyena smirked at him. "Good. I do not want a weak vessel."

"You know, you are a lot like the Kyuubi I read about."

"I'm more like him than you think." Nine tails waved behind her. Xander choked.

"You never specified what your Kyuubi was supposed to be like. He and Naruto are a nonnegotiable pair. Luckily, he ended up less…hostile…than other fanfics. Nonetheless, by not describing your Kyuubi you created a 'plot hole'. While your Naruto was restricted Kyuubi was not. When Kyuubi took his leave he granted me more power and a chance of freedom. I am able to take a corporeal and incorporeal form in the outside world. No, I cannot kill you and unfortunately I cannot escape you completely."

"Are you a demon now?"

"No. I am merely a more powerful Hyena spirit. The tails were a…side effect. Like your fangs." She said. She lay down and her tails waved behind her.

"This is surreal." Xander shook his head. "Okay so you're more powerful, I've got fangs and I'm not going to take it lying down anymore. Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, those powers of yours are here to stay."

-time skip-

Xander stared at the wall bored out of his mind. After leaving the Kyuubi Xander had decided to see how many skills he had retained from last night's escapade. He would have tried training with his kodachi or test his taijutsu, but he had to meet the gang in about two hours and he didn't want to be too tired. Or hurt.

He sat indian style on the bed and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he reached deep down inside of himself, trying to find his chakra. This morning he proved that he could still do chakra control exercises, but he had not been able to use his wind manipulation. From what he could remember from Naruto his chakra felt all wonky. He felt awareness of the outside world disappear and when he opened his eyes again he was in awe. Green, blue and gold chakra flowed all around him. He could tell that the green was from the Hyena, the blue from Naruto and the gold was his.

It was beautiful…until Xander realized that he was going to separate all of it out.

"Aw come on!"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own buffy the vampire slayer or Naruto

Chapter 4

Xander had spent two hours separating out the different chakra and barely got 1/10 of it done. There was just so much! At this rate it would take him about two whole days to do it. Probably even longer because he would have to eat, sleep, go to school and meet up with the others for Scooby meetings. It was going to be a challenge, but Xander wasn't going to give up anytime soon. His new nindo wouldn't allow him too.

He stood up and stretches, he sighed in relief as his back cracked. It was time to meet the gang.

-time skip-

Xander wondered if the world was brighter or if he was just that different. Everything seemed better and he could see new opportunities everywhere. He was far more observant than before, and without trying he could think up several escape routes if he was corned by some big bad on the very street he was walking on right now.

As he passed by stores and small shops, empty houses, apartments and warehouses his mind overflowed with possibilities. He could perhaps buy out that shop because he knew they had bad business. He could rent out his own apartment or even get a house. Sunnydale's sale rates were so damn low he could buy his own house with only a few thousand dollars. He could use one of the empty warehouses to store whatever he wanted or he could make a safe house. Hell, he could make several safe houses with actually houses!

Despite being low on money something urged Xander to find his own place. Something urged him to strike out on his own. At that moment all he wanted to do was buy buy buy. Buy a house, apartment, shop there we so many things he wanted. No. Not wanted. Needed. He absolutely needed these things and he wasn't quite sure why. He just knew that he did.

Xander stood in front of a small shop that sold herbs and herbal remedies. He knew that their business was bound to fail. They weren't reaching out to the right clientele, but Xander knew who to sell to and how. He knew how to make business at that little shop boom. Suddenly, he wanted to own it. Xander walked into the shop impulsively.

The shop keeper, a small brown haired woman perked up when she saw him.

"I have-" she started to tell him something.

"I know a way to make your business boom and take you out of your debt." he said. She stilled.

Xander had been right. The woman had been in debt for the last four months. If business didn't pick up soon then the bank was going to repossess her shop. She wanted help desperately, but if this was some stupid prank by this kid…

"And why should I believe you?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Because this is the only chance you're going to get at saving your business." he said.

The woman faltered.

"What do you want in return?" she asked.

Xander thought for a minute. Even though he needed it, he didn't want to ask her for money. It seemed like a step backward.

"I want complete access to your stock within reason, of course." Xander finally said.

She studied him for a minute thinking over his terms. She sighed in defeat. She didn't have anything else to lose.

"Fine, but you only get your stuff if my business picks up." Xander grinned.

"Works for me." he held out his hand and after some hesitation she shook it.

"My names, Xander."

"Bren, now can you..." she trailed off.

"Oh right." he got the hint. "You are trying to draw in older hippies and young teenagers, but that's not gunna work out. The younger crowd isn't interested in stuff like that yet and the older hippies are in denial about anything weird in this town. You need to try to draw in the wiccans, college students and new age parents. Brighten this place up, get a couple books on the meaning of your herbs and their uses and maybe hold a class or two on making poultices or something like that."

"You think that will actually work?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, "if it doesn't than our deal is off remember? If I gave you bad info then I wouldn't get anything out of it."

Bren nodded.

"I'll close down the shop for a few days and try to change its atmosphere."

"Great! Well I have to go now. I don't want to get another detention." Xander ran out of the shop leaving a stunned herbalist.

"You're a high school student!"

-time skip-

Xander tapped his foot anxiously waiting for his math class to let out. It was lunch soon and they were all supposed to meet Giles in the library.

School had been...different today.

He had absolutely breezed through English today. They had to write a surprise three page essay today. Xander had done fairly well and his grammar skills went from shitty to spectacular overnight. Naruto had been drilled on grammar so he would not have as much trouble with his paperwork. Xander was surprised that it carried over to him. It made him question what else had stuck.

Shop was fun today. Xander found out that he had a talent for carpentry. Naruto had not learned anything about carpentry, and Xander was happy to say that this skill was all his. Math, the class he was in now, was so boring. Naruto hated math and Xander hated math. The class crawled by slowly as usual.

-ring-

Xander damn near sprinted out of the class when the bell rang. When Xander made it to the library he sat down at the standard Scooby meeting table. Willow was already there and he could hear Giles in his office. Xander blinked. He could never hear that well before. He shook his head slightly. Right, heightened senses. He had forgotten about that.

Willow was trying to put her hand through the table. She met resistance every time, but she kept trying. A few minutes later Buffy walked into the library beaming.

"I aced my French test today!" she announced happily.

"Really?" Willow asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Buffy nodded her head, "little Miss Princess was fluent in French. I talked circles around my teacher today!"

Willow bounced in her chair slightly, excited for her friend.

"Good job, Buffy!"

Giles walked out of his office.

"I want to speak with all of you about last night." He said. Buffy sat down in a chair and balanced on the back legs.

"Hello to you too, G-man." Xander said.

"Must you call me by that infernal name?" Xander just grinned at the older man's exasperated look.

"What do you want to talk about, Giles?" Willow asked.

Giles took a seat at the table.

"Last night, a chaos mage changed all of you into your costumes. I managed to end his spell, but I want to know exactly how much of your Halloween counterparts remain."

Xander stiffened slightly and then forced himself to relax. He decided to only give away a few bits and pieces.

"Well, I was a ghost." Willow frowned as she tried to put her hand through the table again, "but I'm not walking through stuff anymore so I think nothing stuck with me. What about you Buffy?"

Buffy smirked.

"I know French, embroidery and how to feed a party of nobles and how to arrange their seats by rank. I absolutely aced my French final, but earlier this morning I knew Italian too. That's gone, though." she pouted. Oh well, at least she had passed her French class.

"Hm. It seems as if the skills of your counterpart are fading rapidly. At this rate everything should be gone in about a week." Giles speculated while cleaning his glasses.

Xander had never been this luck before. Buffy and Giles had given him the excuse he needed.

"I can throw knives, but that's about it."

Giles nodded at him absentmindedly.

"Interesting. The effects of the spell should wear off soon. Nonetheless, I want all of you to be careful and Buffy."

"Yes, Giles?"

"I know you had an…incident the other night and you might hold a grudge."

"What are you talking about Giles?" Buffy asked confused.

"just because you have your slayer abilities back now does not mean you can go out and slay cars for revenge." He smirked.

"Giles!"

Xander laughed.

-time skip-

Xander hated Tuesday, but he was willing to make something of this one. After school he had spent his time trying to figure out how much he retained from Naruto. He was still able to do chakra control exercises, some medic jutsus, and he retained everything about sealing. He still had good aim with kunai, but he didn't have the strength and force behind them that Naruto had. His sword skills and taijutsu suffered as well. He just wasn't a strong or fast as Naruto. He doubted he could get to the level Naruto was at, but he knew he could still improve himself.

After testing the rest of his skills Xander decided that he would need to train. He didn't have much time in the day to do so. School took up most of it, but the nights were all his. He had found out that he only needed about four hours of sleep and he was good to go. He planned on splitting his free time between training and patrol.

Xander had walked by the herb shop on the way back from school. Bren had closed it down like she said she would. On the door was a sign that described the new additions that were going to be added to the shop. Crowded around the sign was a bunch of giggling young women. Xander would bet money that they were college students.

Making the deal with Bren was rather impulsive of him and he still wasn't sure why he did it. Sure, the herbs would come in handy at times, but other than that he saw no reason why he would do something like that. Something had urged him to do it, so he followed his instincts and just, you know, did it.

Currently, his instincts were urging him to get his own place. He considered squatting at an abandoned house or warehouse before deciding against it. He wanted to own his own place instead. Unfortunately, Xander was very much broke. He was only seventeen and he did not have a job. His parents weren't going to help him out, but they would gladly let him leave. If he got a part time job it would still take him awhile to save up enough to rent an apartment. Buying a house would take a lot of time, but he wouldn't have to put down a down payment. Sunnydale didn't have down payments on their houses. They wanted people to move in without much hesitation. It seemed like the only choice Xander had was to get a job and save up money.

Xander scowled as he sat down by a headstone. Buffy and Willow took the east cemetery and he had the west. The west was low activity and Xander was almost insulted. He had to remind himself that his friends did not know about his new upgrades and he could have chosen to patrol with Buffy in the east cemetery. Buffy tended to send him to low activity cemeteries when she wasn't by him. It was a smart tactical move. This way Xander wouldn't be in much danger without the slayer to back him up. Now, he was just grateful for the time to think about his money dilemma and strange urges.

-Gurgle-

Xander patted his angry stomach. He hadn't had time to pick up a meal. His new demanding stomach was not happy at all.

"Don't worry, buddy. We're gonna get some grub." The patrol was a bust anyways. He headed home and only made it to the edge of the cemetery. He heard a scream and cursed. He ran toward the sound and blinked at the sight.

Two vampires were beating up another vampire.

"Where is it you stupid bastard? I told you to get the gem!" he punched the victim vampire in the stomach as the other held his arms back.

"-ugh-I-urg. I lost it!" he vampire being beaten up wailed.

"You lost it!" the angry vamp punched him again hard and the other vamp screamed. The angry vampire cursed at the other one and began to go through his pockets. He pulled out a wad of cash and a few credit cards. With a glare of disgust he staked the weak vampire.

The other two vampires turned to leave and spotted Xander leaning against a tree.

"Oh look, Fred, its dinner."

Two minutes later and both of the vampires were lying on the ground unconscious. Xander was thrilled that pressure points worked on vamps. He whistled as he went through their pockets and robbed them, but left the credit cards.

"Thanks for the ideas, guys." He said as he counted his money. "Sweet, eighty bucks and only two minutes of work."

Without much ceremony Xander staked the two vampires and walked away.

He was _so_ ordering pizza tonight.

AN sooner or later Xander is going to figure out what these urges are trying to get him to do. :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: serious timeline changes people. Percy was never tutored by Willow and Larry came out of the closest sooner.

Chapter 5

Xander spent the rest of the week working on his taijutsu skills. He wasn't as fast as Naruto and nowhere near as strong, but he wasn't a slouch either. Running from baddies had put Xander in pretty good shape. All he needed to do was teach his body how to use some of the stuff that his mind knew.

He knew he would be able to handle any of the bullies in Sunnydale high and any vamps that he could catch off guard. He wasn't sure how he would handle a one on one fight with them. Surprisingly, he hadn't run into any vampires this week. The girls had taken over Willow's house and were having a Girls Only day. Xander wasn't bummed at all. He figured that they would have been suspicious if he would have snuck away for hours on end. He couldn't risk them following him.

Currently, Xander was performing a series of warm up stretches. He was amazed that his leg could go up that high in the air. Apparently, he was a hell of a lot more flexible now. Xander grinned to himself. He was more flexible maybe he could…

Xander took off running and did a front flip. He laughed as he performed a series of back flips and back hand springs that would make a gymnast sigh in envy. He ended his fun time with a split.

"Ow!" Xander closed his legs as pain ran up them.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." He had _not_ been ready for a split. He whimpered in pain. Xander lay on the ground moaning in pain. Well, at least he got the hard part done. He had heard from Buffy that the first split was always the hardest. He stood up and slowly the ache in his legs began to go away. A few more minutes passed before all the pain was gone.

"Huh." Maybe he had Naruto's nifty healing factor as well? That would be very useful. He was always the one that was prone to getting hurt. Deciding to test his theory Xander eased down slowly, because he had learned his lesson last time, into another split. This one didn't hurt at all. He grinned.

The healing factor would change things. He would be able to train harder and longer without retaining damage to his muscles. One regular training day for Naruto would put a nin in the hospital or at least bed rest for a week or so. The only other training regimen that was harder than Naruto's was Gai and Lee's. Quite frankly, Xander didn't think he would _ever_ do their training regimen.

After completing his stretches Xander began his warm up exercises. Push-ups, sit ups, pull ups and squats until his muscles began to burn. Then he went through a set of katas that Naruto had learned from his time with Jariyah. The katas were difficult, but Xander got the hang of them. It wasn't long before it seemed like he had been doing them for his whole life.

Xander spent the rest of the day training to the point of exhaustion. Even with his speedy healing his muscles were sore and trembling. He headed home to clean up.

-Time skip-

Xander loved Friday's almost as much as he loved Twinkies and now ramen. Friday's meant he had the rest of the week to do whatever he wanted. There were no big bads attacking and Buffy could handle all of the little baddies. All Xander wanted to do was spend his weekend exploring Sunnydale, staking vamps for money, and training.

He felt the strangest urge to comb over the city and see exactly what was around him. He had lived in Sunnydale his whole life and he knew the main spots, but he didn't know everything about the city. He wanted to know as much about Sunnydale as Naruto had known about Konoha. He wanted it to be _his_ city, _his_ home.

A colorful piece of paper he was walking by distracted him from his thoughts. The paper was orange and Xander had a new found fondness for the color. He decided to read it just because of the awesome color.

"Cheerleading tryouts huh?" a lecherous grin crossed Xander's face. Xander absolutely loved to watch the try outs. They usually held them at the beginning of the year, but if a few cheerleaders went 'missing 'they were forced to host tryouts again.

"What's wrong Xander?" Willow asked. He had stopped abruptly. She looked over his shoulder at the paper and rolled her eyes.

"You do this every year." She said exasperatedly.

"It gets better every year." He countered.

Buffy frowned when she saw the paper. She missed being a cheerleader, but she didn't have any time for it anymore because of her nightlife. Sometimes being a slayer sucked.

"Well, I'm going to go watch the tryouts. I'll see you girls after!" Xander waved and jogged down the hallway heading to the gym. The girls giggled at his behavior.

-Time skip-

Xander eyed the girls in the short skirts as they completed a set of cartwheels. The cartwheels were sloppy, but they were trying. Cordy must have been really desperate if she was considering letting them on the team.

The hopefully-soon-to-be male cheerleaders were also trying out. Sunnydale High had a low number of male cheerleaders, but since Larry came out of the proverbial closet more and more males were trying out. Xander thought Larry gave them the courage to go for something they really wanted. Currently, the team had two male cheerleaders. They were pretty good too.

However, the guys who were trying out weren't.

They sucked.

Badly.

Xander burst out laughing when one of the guys spazzed out in the middle of a backflip. Xander remembered when he had first tried to do backflips. He and Jessie were playing on somebody's trampoline and halfway through the flip their bodies would do some sort of freak out and they would flop down on their back. They had never been able to do backflips. Now, Xander could. His body would follow the whole motion and it felt a lot more natural now. He snickered loudly when the guy cursed from his place on the ground.

He wouldn't make the team.

The guy stood up and glared at Xander before he smirked.

"I'd like to see you try this, asshole."

Xander grinned at him.

"Hey, no need to be hostile. It's not my fault you suck." The guy flipped off Xander and he laughed again. The embarrassed male's face darkened.

"I bet you one hundred dollars that you can't do it."

Xander raised an eyebrow.

"I bet you one hundred dollars that I can." He jumped off the bleachers.

"Then it's a bet." The boys shook hands. By this time everyone in the gym was watching them. Cordelia raised her eyebrows. The last time she had checked, which was only a few days ago, Xander was a klutz. He shouldn't be so confident.

Xander walked to the edge of the gym.

"What are you doing?" the guy who made the bet asked. Xander held up his hand and proceeded to blow everybody's mind.

-PLEASE WATCH THE BRING IT ON TRYOUT CLIP TO SEE WHAT XANDER DID (I can't explain it :(_ )-

Everybody gaped at Xander. He turned and approached the guy.

"I believe you owe me one hundred dollars you prick."

The guy stuttered and tried to make up an excuse. He couldn't give Xander the money right now. He was trying to save up for a car. Too many people had seen him make the bet and they wouldn't see him as someone trustworthy if he couldn't pay up. Xander saw his problem and decided to help him out.

"How about you owe me a favor instead?" Xander offered. The guy nodded. Xander smiled and held out his hand.

"My name's Xander. What's yours?" the unknown soon to be known guy hesitated before shaking his hand.

"Percy. Percy West."

"Hey Dweeb Boy get over here. I need to talk to you."

"Ah the ever eloquent Cordy." Xander said with a mix of fondness and exasperation. He nodded at the boy.

"I'll see you, Percy." He jogged over to see what her highness wanted from him.

"Queen C, how may I assist you today?" Xander bowed low to her and she rolled her eyes before tapping on his head letting him know he could rise. This past week she and Xander had become somewhat friends. They still snarked at each other, but it was more for fun than anything. Willow and Buffy had been going off on their own more often, so she doubted that they even knew about the change in her and Xander's relationship.

"I want you on the team."

"Huh?" Xander had not considered this. He had done that to show off and earn a bit of cash, not become a cheerleader and he told her so.

"So? I don't care. We need cheerleaders. You are good. Therefore you are on the team." She wouldn't take no for an answer, but unfortunately for her Xander refused to roll over and give in to her wishes without getting something out of it.

"I don't want to be a cheerleader Cordelia. There is nothing in it for me and don't even say I can see girls in short skirts, I mean, have you seen the skirts that Buffy wears on a daily basis? I can just ogle her."

Cordelia scowled at him before dismissing Harmony who was listening in intently to the exchange. The girl looked miffed, but left hearing distance.

"What do you want?" she asked him crossing her arms. Xander raised his eyebrows.

'_Bribery? She must _really_ need more people.'_

"Nothing that you can give me." He said. Actually, he did want something from her he just wasn't sure what yet. He didn't want a favor from her. She was worth more than that; this was worth more than that.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Money? I have that. Cars? I can get you one free of charge."

Xander scratched the back of his head as he thought. He suddenly smirked and she eyed him with distrust.

"I want information." He finally said.

"Why? What do you want to know?"

"It's not like that. It's not just a onetime thing. I want information about the students, teachers, whatever. You have the biggest social network in this school. You could know everything about everyone if you wanted to. I want that to be at my disposal. With discretion of course." He added as an afterthought.

"So…anytime you want to know something I have to look for the information?"

"Only, when I can't get it myself. I'm not saying to tell me every single thing about everybody, but when something big is going on or something wiggy I want to know about it. You're smart Cordelia. You know the difference between teenage drama and strange happenings. You know the kind of stuff that goes down at night."

It was quiet. Cordelia tried to process what he was asking of her and if she should do it. Information wasn't harmless. It depended on the intent of the person with the knowledge. It could either help someone or hurt them.

Cordelia looked up at Xander and nodded.

"Welcome to the team, Xander."

Xander couldn't wait to see the look on Buffy's face when he told her that he was Sunnydale High's newest cheerleader.

AN: did anybody expect that? I sure as hell didn't and I'm the one writing the story. I recommend you look up the bring it on clip. It's about three minutes but you can fast-forward to the tryouts scene. The girl in the scene is Faith! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

If Xander had known that cheerleading would be this fun he would have joined ages ago. As predicted Buffy had a bitch fit to rival all bitch fits. Apparently, she was jealous of Xander's new status and missed cheerleading more than she had let on. Willow had been in denial before he did a few back flips and then she got really quiet. Giles just polished his glasses and congratulated him.

As amusing as that was the fun part began during cheerleading practice. The routines, lifts and cheers were fun. Xander even liked the exercise. It was like some weird cheerleading boot camp. Cheerleading wasn't all about flips and yelling, it took a hell of a lot of work. Cordelia made sure every member busted their ass during workouts. Xander on the other hand found the workouts more fun than anything. Apparently, Naruto had really enjoyed exercising and training and this carried over to Xander. After the workouts with the team he would usually to go out and do his own training. Cheerleading practice was more like a warm up session then anything. He bet Gai and Lee would have enjoyed it. They would have been able to wear weird clothes and smile and yell all they wanted. Yelling 'youth!' would have been cool for them here. Xander wiped at the sweat on the back of his neck.

It had been about a week since Xander had first joined the team. He hadn't had any need for Cordelia's networking. He was just glad that she was there. It surprised him how much he was acting like Naruto. After Jariyah's death Naruto had to take over his spy network. He even brought in his own contacts as well. Naruto had made many allies over his travels and they would alert him of anything out of the ordinary going on.

Xander had decided that he wouldn't let Naruto's personality consume him. He was still Xander he just had a few extra bits thrown in. He meditated every night before bed and he soon realized that the memories were just that, memories. They couldn't change him into another person. He was Xander, not Naruto.

It was now the weekend. Friday night to be exact. None of the baddies were declaring war on the Scoobys or humans so the gang didn't have to meet up. Not that the girls would have talked to him. Since joining the cheerleading squad Buffy stopped talking to him and Willow stopped as well. Wills didn't really care that he was on the cheerleading squad. She wasn't talking to him because Buffy wasn't talking to him. She didn't want to lose her newest friend, and she had known Xander for her whole life so she had no chance of losing him. Did that make sense? Of course not.

To put it simply Xander thought Willow was being stupid. You shouldn't ostracize friends. It hurt and now it hurt even more since Halloween. He valued his friends a lot and for them to do something like this...he couldn't help but think about team seven. Team seven had fallen apart from the beginning. A fan girl, an avenger and a dead last was not a good combination no matter how you looked at it. Naruto had tried to make friends with his teammates, but was turned away repeatedly. Sasuke only focused on getting stronger and killing Itachi. Sakura only focused on Sasuke, and Kakashi-not-so-much-a-sensei preached about teamwork, but didn't promote it. Kakashi was full of bullshit.

The likeness between Xander's friends and Naruto's teammates worried him. Buffy was Sasuke. Willow was Sakura and Giles was Kakashi. Buffy was more power hungry than she realized. She always challenged people and demons stronger than her and because of her slayerness she looked down at other people. Sasuke had always thought himself superior to others because of his status as an Uchiha and later his sharingan. Xander could only hope that Buffy grew up and realized that she may be stronger, but she was no better than anyone else.

Willow was a book nerd plain and simple. She had a thirst for knowledge that would have rivaled Sakura in her pre-genin days. She was smart, but she was only book smart. Like Sakura, Willow didn't really understand the real world. She didn't understand that books could be wrong or that nothing went by the book. Willow was horribly naive. Sakura had her head up Sasuke's ass and Willow was so damn close to Buffy's butt hole that Xander was worried. He was afraid of losing his Wills.

Giles was...Giles wasn't lazy and he most certainly wasn't perverted. What made Giles like Kakashi was his inability to see past his 'favorite student' and understand that others need to be taught as well. Willow and Xander may have joined the fray willingly, but they didn't need to be untrained. Giles needed to step in and teach them how to fight. Willow couldn't always hide behind her books and Xander couldn't always hide behind Buffy. Well, yeah sure, he didn't need Giles so much anymore but was it too much to ask that G-man taught him how to properly defend himself? Giles shouldn't have to be told this. He should have taken the initiative the moment Jesse died.

Xander sighed.

'Jesse...god I miss you bud.' Xander pushed down the feeling of regret and loss and went home.

Jesse was his Haku.

-time skip-

Xander loved Saturday's. They had to be the best day of the week. He could sleep in as much as he wanted and he could stay up as late as he wanted without repercussions. Now he didn't do much sleeping, but he still loved the day.

Xander slurped up his ramen using a pair of chopsticks that came from the Chinese takeout his parents ordered the night before. Neither of them could use the chopsticks and before Halloween Xander couldn't either. As a result, there were a pile of them in the kitchen drawer.

He skimmed through the real estate section of the newspaper. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to buy a house or an apartment. A house would be far more comfortable and have a lot of space for him to, well, do whatever he needed to do. An apartment would be more than enough space for him though. Sunnydale houses and apartments didn't require a down payment either so he could move into one right away and just start paying rent. The places were dirt cheap, but price wasn't really a problem. Xander had taken to raiding the vampires he staked every night. He would have no problem paying rent even if he bought a five bedroom house.

Xander slurped up the last bit of his ramen and frowned at the empty bowl. After a quick debate he started cooking another two packets. Pork this time, not beef.

The thing is if he bought a house then his friends would ask too many questions. The moment they asked him where he got the money from then he was screwed. No crappy job would get him enough for a house no matter how cheap it was. An apartment would be more believable. Xander scowled as he waited for the water to boil.

Even if he got an apartment they would still ask about money. He didn't want to say he got a job or they would ask where and possibly ask him to bring food (if he worked at fast food restaurant). Getting a real job was out of the question too. It took up too much time and he could be training or tracking down and killing baddies instead.

So what job could he say that he had that they couldn't ask questions about or they wouldn't care enough to ask about.

...fake jobs...Uncle Rory!

Uncle Rory worked on cars and Xander could just say that his uncle had him run errands. Xander ran errands for Uncle Rory now but he wasn't getting paid. The others just didn't need to know that part. Or exactly what Uncle Rory's errands were...

Xander blanched.

_'Those poor, poor kittens. Only kami knows what he does with them.'_

-Time skip-

Xander had already checked out three apartments before he found the right one. It was a three bedroom, two and a half bath apartment with a full kitchen and a decently sized living room. All of the furniture was still in place and there was even a TV and a microwave. It was really nice and it was also a steal. Apparently the last owner 'went missing'. Xander would bet money that the man had opened the door for the wrong people or he had been introduced to Sunnydale's night life on an outing.

Xander figured that he didn't need all of the space, but it was nice to have. He could turn one bedroom into a study and a place to do his katas and the other into a guest room.

"This could all be yours! However, we prefer if you pay in cash." Xander knew why. Cash was virtually untraceable and if they had a few residents that didn't want to be found then there was no paperwork. He didn't suspect the people who owned the apartment complex of foul play, but he would bet a box of Twinkies that they knew about the things that happened in Sunnydale after dark...or in some cases in broad daylight.

Xander walked up to the bedroom he planned on making his study and hesitated. If his instincts were correct...

"Such a shame about this room here."

"Oh?" the man frowned.

"It could be of great use to me, but it's just so..._there_."

The man's eyes gleamed.

"Really? Hm...Perhaps I can talk to some people about making it..._go_ _away_."

Xander smirked at him.

"And maybe I can add a hundred dollar tip for it to be 'vanished' by tomorrow."

The man nodded at him and then smiled again.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you. I hope you can move in tomorrow."

-Time skip-

After visiting the last apartment and claiming it in the name of Xander (by drawing an orange swirl on a napkin and putting it on the kitchen table), he decided to make a few rounds in a cemetery. He was thrilled to pieces that he was finally going to move out of his parent's house. By this time tomorrow he would be completely moved in and settled. He may even bring the girls by for a house warming party.

Oh right...they weren't talking to him.

Xander slowed down and cocked his head to the side, listening.

"Ahh!" Xander took off in the direction of the scream with a burst of speed that would have made Gai shout praises about his youth.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not sure if she could in the series…but she can talk in my story. Don't worry you'll understand halfway through this chapter what the heck I'm talking about.

Chapter 7

Xander sprinted toward the scream inwardly praying that he would get there in time. The scream wasn't one of his girls, but he was still worried about the person who could possibly be hurt or in danger. He pushed himself harder. He stopped when he entered the warehouse district. He listened hard willing the person to scream again.

"Ahh!" and he was off again. The scream came from a warehouse not too far from him. He ran to the front door before deciding against it. Using chakra, he walked up one of the walls and peeked into the window.

The warehouse was decked out in black and red drapes. Dozens of candles were placed strategically around a symbol that Xander didn't recognize, but he would bet a large bowl of ramen that it only meant badness. In the center of the candles was...nothing. Wait. That wasn't right. He looked closer, and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

Inside the center of the candles was a pile of floating ropes. The ropes seemed to be tied around something, or somebody, and keeping them immobile. Unfortunately, the something or somebody was invisible. The ropes twisted and turned, and Xander figured whoever it was must be struggling. Well, of course they were. Why wouldn't they?

The room darkened and disembodied voices began chanting. Cloaked figures began marching into the room and each was holding a single lit red candle. Could they get even more cliché? Xander didn't think so.

"Come brothers. Let us sacrifice this anomaly to our gods." And Xander was wrong. They could get even more cliché. Was there a book for bad guys or something or maybe a TV show? Xander didn't like to think that they were all this unoriginal. It was kind of depressing.

They gathered around the pile of struggling ropes, and Xander decided enough was enough. The person might be invisible, but they didn't deserve to be a sacrifice. He crept into the building through a random whole in the wall, and stepped onto a very convenient platform. He moved carefully as to not make noise until he was in the center of the candles as well. He unsheathed his sword quietly, and took a deep breath. He jumped, flipped in the air and landed in a crouched position in front of the sacrifice.

"Sorry guys, but there will be no ceremonial sacrifices of sentient variety tonight. How about next millennia?" he quipped.

"Get him!" one of the cloaked figures roared.

Xander rolled his eyes. How original. Seriously the bad guys must have meetings or something on how to be as cliché as possible.

He blew a kiss at the nearest and they attacked.

Xander was a blur of motion as he fought off the cloaked figures. His blade hummed through the air and sliced through the cloaked figures cleanly. Xander might have been a jokester, but he was first and foremost a fighter. His concentration was absolute as he took down each and every foe in front of him. Not even two minutes later the room was littered with body parts, and blood.

Xander wiped off his sword and sheathed it. Through the whole short battle the cloaked figures remained just that, cloaked figures. Their hoods stayed on, and Xander was unable to see their faces or even their species. He approached one of the downed figures, and used his foot to flip back their hood. A very human face was revealed.

Xander swallowed convulsively. He had never killed a human before. Sure Naruto had, but never Xander. He felt bile rose in his throat.

"E-excuse me." Xander whipped around and saw…nothing.

"Oh right sorry." He approached the invisible person and untied them.

"Thanks, Xander."

"No prob, but do I know you?"

The invisible girl sighed.

"I'm Marcie…its okay if you don't remember me. Everybody forgets me." Her voice sounded dejected. A light bulb went off in his head at her name.

"Marcie? I thought you left Sunnydale? You just up and disappeared, er, left one day."

"You remember me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sure. You're the only invisible girl I know." He grinned at her, not even slightly bothered that he might have not been facing her.

"I-I did leave, but I came back. Off the Hellmouth I was visible, but the moment I stepped back on it," she sniffled, "I became invisible again. I just got back tonight, and these goons kidnapped me. I have no idea how they found me. I'm glad you were here. When did you learn how to use a sword?"

Xander laughed.

"Wow, Marc. Of all the questions you could ask you asked that one."

Marcie giggled before sobering.

"Xander…I don't have anywhere to go. I came back because I couldn't live outside of Sunnydale. I just couldn't. Everything felt _off_."

"Off? I think it's because you were born and raised here. I used to visit my aunt in Colorado when I was a kid, and I always felt weird until I got back home." Xander hadn't thought about that in ages. It made sense though. Most of the people who lived in Sunnydale were raised here. Sure, a lot of them died, but nobody bothered to leave. Xander didn't think it was the college or the low living rates. Before he thought the people of Sunnydale just didn't find the need to leave, but maybe they did? Maybe they just _couldn't_ leave? It was a disturbing thought. Xander didn't want to live by the Hellmouth for the rest of his life. It was way to evil demony for him. Heck, he didn't want his kids growing up here! Well, if he had kids anyway…

He tuned back into Marcie.

"How about you stay with me? I'm moving into a new apartment tomorrow. It has a spare bedroom."

"What if your friends come by? Do you think they'll be bothered by me?" Xander imagined her biting her lip.

"Um…maybe? Well, it won't matter anyways. I've got a hidden bedroom too. I was just going to turn it into a study or something, but you can stay there if you want."

Xander stiffened before realizing that she was hugging him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He smiled and hugged her back awkwardly.

"No prob. I'm in my parents' house for tonight though. As long as you are quiet I'm sure they won't mind."

"It'll be like I'm not even there." He could hear the humor in her voice.

Xander blinked, and then snorted.

-Time skip-

In the morning Xander and Marcie moved into their new apartment. Like promised the room was hidden, and Xander paid the man his tip. Moving in didn't take long. Xander didn't have many belongings, and the place was already fully furnished so he didn't have to move any heavy furniture. Marcie didn't have any belongings, and she admitted to stealing everything that she needed.

Xander didn't condemn her for it. Why should he? Marcie did what she had to so she could survive. She just happened to pick up some really useful skills along the way. Marcie was a thief. A very, very good thief. She could slip into places unnoticed. She was silent, flexible, and could fit into spaces that other people couldn't. She also admitted to being a skilled lock picker.

"Sometimes I need something, and I can't get to it because somebody locked the darn door. It's not always easy to slip a key out of their pocket or even find the darn thing so I had to learn how to pick locks. It's not hard really. Houses, cars…safes. Quit looking at me like that! There was this really pretty amethyst ring. I gave it back!"

With skills like that Marcie was very, very useful. So in exchange for her room and board Xander had her on call. He wasn't going to have her steal stuff all willy nilly, and he didn't need any money because of his own nightly activities, but he felt like it was a good idea to take full advantage of Marcie's unique skill set.

The need for this was kind of bizarre really. Xander didn't know why he made that as her condition for living with him, but he felt like it was necessary. Like how he made Cordelia his spy network, or helped out Bren in exchange for supplies, or even got his own place. It was just a strange urge. Almost like his instincts guiding him toward something. To what? He didn't know, but he knew how to find out.

Next Installment: Xander comes to terms with killing humans, and has a meeting with his own inner Kyuubi Hyena.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Xander stumbled into the bathroom and held onto the toilet edge for dear life as his stomach emptied itself. He laid his head on the toilet seat and was glad that Marcie wasn't here to see this. She had gone straight to bed when they made it back to the apartment. He didn't want her to see him breakdown.

To say that Xander wasn't taking his first human kill too well was an understatement. Guilt, anger and sadness warred through him. And it didn't help matters that he felt oh so very stupid.

Since Buffy had come to Sunnyvale Xander had killed countless demons and vampires. He had viciously taken their lives away without much regret. They weren't human so it didn't matter right? Tonight he had assumed it was much of the same thing. The cloaked beings had all fallen to his blade the same way. It was easy. Effortless.

Nothing about them hinted that they were humans. Sure they bled red but many beings did as well. But when he flipped back the hood and they were human...Xander had never killed a human before.

He had naively believed that the only thing he would ever have to kill were demons and other nonhuman beings. It never occurred to him that sometimes humans can be the monsters too.

It was very foolish of him.

By Xander's own experiences with people he knew that not everyone was good and innocent. His parents had proved that. While they weren't the worst out there they were still abusive drunkards. Everyday people killed other people. Every day someone was being raped. Not by demons either, but by humans. Humans.

Xander closed his eyes and pushes back bile.

He knew this. He knew all of it, but...he never realized that it would affect _him_. He never even considered that he would have to deal with this.

It made him feel so fucking stupid. And couple that with Naruto's memories of very human people killing indiscriminately. God Xander sure knew now to blind himself.

A memory forced its way into his mind. A memory of Naruto's first kill.

~Naruto's memory~

Naruto cried and buried his head into Iruka's shoulder. The older ninja held onto him, hugging him tight.

"It's going to be okay Naruto."

"I-I...I never meant to. I thought he was going to pull the explosive tag off! I just wanted to distract him n-not-" he choked. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

That he had killed a man.

Iruka hugged him tighter and wished he could take Naruto's pain away.

"I know Naruto...even if it was an accident. You still killed a man."

Naruto made a distressed sound and Iruka shushed him and began rocking him.

"I know it hurts, but it was necessary Naruto. Just think. If you had knocked that man out he could have woken up in the middle of the fight. He could have hurt someone else. He could have killed one of your teammates. You protected them with his death."

Naruto hiccupped a sob.

"But-"

"Would you rather that Sai died or was permanently injured?"

Naruto paused.

"No...But..." He looked up in frustration and Iruka gave him a soft, but sad smile.

"I know. All of the death makes no sense, but...sometimes it is necessary. That nin you killed was not one of ours Naruto. As callous as this is you need to think about it this way 'it's either us or them'. For us to live and be safe our enemy needed to be killed. Knocking them out or locking them away is just as dangerous as letting them go free. Nothing will stop them from returning to harm us."

"So...by killing him. I was protecting my precious people?" He asked unsurely.

"Yes."

Naruto looked away.

"I don't like it. I want to protect my precious people, but to kill," he stopped and shook his head," I...I guess I will kill for them."

Iruka closed his eyes and mourned the piece of Naruto's innocence that he had so violently torn away.

"I know its hard now Naruto, but the first is always hard."

"And the others?" Naruto asked quietly desperately searching for an answer.

"Killing might become easier. It won't bother your conscious as much and even at some point it won't bother you much at all because the death was necessary, but when you kill indiscriminately, when you enjoy it...that's when you should be worried."

Naruto remembered the man's last screams and the fear and pain. He didn't think that he would ever enjoy death, but he would bring it to others. If only to protect himself and his precious people.

~end Naruto's memory~

Xander came back to himself and let out a shuddering breath trying to calm his emotions. He thought about Iruka's words to Naruto and came to the same conclusion that he did.

Xander would only kill humans to protect, but was that really right?

Should he only kill demons to protect? He didn't know. As far as he knew he had only killed malevolent demons. He shook his head. He couldn't afford to think this way. Hesitation could get him killed, but...he would only go after demons that were causing problems. Who knows, maybe there's a demon out there that's as innocent as a newborn, but with the face of a clown? –shudder-

Xander wasn't sure if he could hold himself back from killing a demon clown. They had to be inherently evil.

So, with great effort Xander pulled himself together and stopped nursing the toilet seat. He went back to his room and collapsed on the bed. He threw an arm over his eyes and sighed.

'I reaallyy don't wanna do this.' He took a deep breath and entered his mindscape.

~inside the mind of Xander~

Xander stood in front of the hyena and looked it dead in the eye.

She stared back.

They stared at each other.

Xander sneezed and they both blinked.

"God dammit! I was going to win that time!" Xander moaned. The hyena snorted.

"Whatever. I was going to win, but thanks for forfeiting."

"I didn't forfeit!"

"You sneezed. You were disqualified. Either way you lose."

"You suck."

"What are you doing down here gaki?" the hyena rolled her eyes and sat back on her haunches.

"Gaki? Really?" Xander raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've decided to try something new. The I've got a Japanese download so why the hell not?"

"Wait. You know Japanese? What the hell?!" Xander pouted. He wanted to know Japanese too.

"You know Japanese too baka."

"huwha?" Xander closed his eyes and thought of some Japanese words that did not appear in the fanfictions that he had read. He opened his eyes and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Cool!"

The hyena sighed again. Why was she stuck with this idiot? Poor her. Poor Kyuubi for having to deal with a brat just like hers.

When Xander calmed down he cleared his throat and struck a serious pose.

"I have a question for you."

"I thought you already knew about the birds and the bees and the birds and the birds or the bees and the bees."

Xander flushed. Oh yeah. He knew all about that thanks to fanfiction.

"No, that's not what I wanted to ask you about. It's about these urges I have-"

"When a man sees something physically attractive he becomes aroused. Xander this is perfectly normal."

"This isn't about sex!" Xander's face was a deep red.

"Oh."

"I've been getting these urges. NOT THOSE URGES! But urges to ya know just to do stuff."

"Are you-"

"IM SURE IT'S NOT ABOUT SEX! OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PERVERT!"

"Kyuubi read Icha Icha."

"He was in Naruto's gut! How is that possible?!"

The hyena shrugged.

Xander face palmed.

"_Anyways _I've been having these urges to do strange stuff. I've got Cordelia as a spy network, got my own place, set up business agreements. Just a bunch of weird random stuff that I've never had the urge to do. What's going on with me?"

The hyena lay down and yawned.

"Think about it brat. What was Naruto going to be before he got stuck in your body for the night?"

Xander frowned.

"He was going to be Hokage, but what does that have to do with…ohhhhh."

"Yeah, oh. You're preparing to be a Hokage."

"But that's impossible! There isn't a village to be Hokage of!" Xander yelled in disbelief.

"True, but you do have Sunnydale. Your hometown. Your hometown that anybody who was born here or who lived her for a long time _can't_ leave without repercussions. For all intents and purposes your inner Naruto/Hokage instincts count Sunnydale as a village."

"So what? I want to be mayor or something?"

"No…remember that fanfiction you read a few weeks ago when Naruto created another hidden village inside of Konoha."

"Yeah! That one was cool! He gathered like a lot of ninjas and his friends and stuff and…are you shitting me? That's what I'm doing?"

"Pretty much yeah."

Xander sat down abruptly and blinked stupidly.

"Wow…that's…wow…"

"Yeah. Well good luck gaki."

Xander looked up.

"Huh?" he screamed when he saw a giant tail heading for him.

-splat-

Xander sat up abruptly in his bed and patted himself down.

'You could have just told me to leave!'

He flopped back down on the bed.

A village. He couldn't believe it.

A grin stretched his face wide.

"Well that's one hell of a goal to have. Ha! This is going to be fun!"

-The next day-

Xander didn't sleep too well last night. Nightmares of his first kill kept waking him up. However, he knew these were normal so he didn't worry about it too much. Sunnydale is a dangerous place so he needed to get used to the thought of killing humans. Reluctance to kill a threat just because they were human was dangerous.

Currently, Xander was in the kitchen trying to make ramen. Naruto didn't have time to learn, but Xander was going to try.

Xander bit the side of his lip as he made the dough for the noodles. He cut up the vegetables, sliced the meat and twenty minutes later bam! The worst bowl of ramen in history was created.

He still ate it though. Ramen was too sacred too waste.

Xander patted his stomach and burped. Well, at least he was full.

Put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair.

"Whatever shall I do today?" he balanced on the back legs of the kitchen chair.

The door to the apartment opened and shut. Xander closed his eyes and heard footsteps enter the kitchen. Was Marcie trying to sneak up on him? Seriously? She slowly moved closer to him and he heard her breathing quietly. Just as she reached forward to push him off balance he reached up and grabbed her hand.

Marcie squeaked in surprise and pulled back, but Xander held tight. He opened his eyes and smirked in her general direction.

"You may be invisible, but you are still loud. Maybe that's how those guys found you last night?"

She scowled at him, but it didn't really affect him. You know, her being invisible and all.

"How about I teach you how to use that nifty invisibility of yours to your advantage?"

"Huh?"

-Later at Xander's super-secret training spot-

"Try again!" she moved to punch him, but Xander blocked her arm. He reached out and grabbed her and she sighed in frustration.

"How the heck do you do that?!" she huffed. Xander grinned.

"I can hear you first of all. I have above average senses and your breathing has grown erratic from exerting yourself. You need to work out more and build up some stamina. I know a few breathing exercises and I'll teach you those later. Also, when you punch you don't move out of the way. If I block it or get hit I just mentally trace where your fist made contact and back up your arm to your body. Next time you try I want you to move out of the way. Go back, forward, around me. It doesn't matter just don't stay in the same place. I can't see you move so it makes it harder."

She made a contemplating sound.

"Ready to go again?"

She didn't say anything and just attacked. Xander dodged out of the way and smirked. He waited for her to attack again, but there was nothing for a long moment. He closed his eyes for a moment and just listened he ducked, turned around and brought his arm up and grabbed hers. He jerked her forward and she cursed.

"Pretty good that time. I only knew you were there because of my enhanced senses."

"Thanks."

"After I teach you the basics and close range fighting we can work on long distance fighting and quick attacks. Your invisibility is a boon in assas-er…sneak attacks."

"You were going to say assassination weren't you?" she asked.

Xander scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Maybe?"

Marcie laughed.

"You think I could do something like that? It sounds pretty cool actually. Marcie! Master assassin and thief!" she announced dramatically.

Xander laughed.

"Yeah. You've got enough talent for it. Well, as long as your target doesn't have enhanced senses."

"Hey!"

-Later that night-

Marcie inwardly cursed Xander. There wasn't a single part of her that wasn't sore right now. Xander took this training thing very seriously. He had trained her for hours. She had improved a lot since the morning, but he didn't think she was good enough to move on to distant fighting and quick surprise. He pointed out that being on the Hellmouth she could run into all sorts of nasties that had heat vision. Her sneak attacks would mean nothing if they could see her.

Marcie didn't mind the training though. It was something to do and it was pretty useful. It also stopped her from feeling useless and weak. Last night when she had been captured she had been helpless. She could only sit there and watch as Xander fought and killed the people that she could not.

She had been weak. With this training she would never be that weak again.

Xander grabbed her arm and she snapped back into attention.

Not too far in front of them was a vampire. It had just finished its meal of a little old lady.

Marcie pushed away the twinge of regret. They had been too late to help her, but they could still kill the vampire. She looked at Xander. And he seemed to be making a difficult decision. He gave an inaudible sigh and held out a stake and gestured for her to take it. Her eyes widened. She reached out and took it with shaking hands. The stake slowly faded from view.

Xander raises an eyebrow.

'Well that's handy.' He thought impressed.

Marcie took a deep inaudible breath to steady herself. She could do this. She could do this.

She gripped the stake tighter and walked forward taking care not to step on any of the broken glass that littered the alley. She didn't know what she did, but suddenly the vampire's head snapped toward her direction with a very perplexed look on its face.

Shit. It heard her.

No matter. This is what she had been training for all day. She lunged forward with the stake but the vampire had somehow sensed her movement and jerked to the side. It reached out to grab her and she dodged the movement. Thankfully the vampire was moving slower than Xander usually did. So she didn't have to react as fast, but she did anyways. She used her speed and the vampire's confusion to her advantage. She staked it. She staked the vampire.

Marcie looked down at the dust pile next to her feet. She had actually done it.

Xander bounced in the alley and grabbed her from behind in a hug lifting her up off the ground.

"You did it Marc! You did it!"

She giggled and then wiggled until he let her down.

"How'd you know I was standing there?"

"I figured you would go into some kind of shock and not move. If you hadn't I probably would have grabbed air and looked like an idiot." He explained sheepishly.

She laughed.

"Go on ahead and head home. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay."

Xander's grin faded when he heard her leave the alley. He turned back and looked at the body of the old woman sadly.

Mrs. Rodgers had been a nice old lady. When Xander was little she used to go bake cookies and take them to the park for this kid to enjoy. Lately she had been confined to the house due to her failing eyesight. Xander sighed. She must have been out of the house before sundown and gotten lost on her way back. She wasn't stupid enough to stay outside at night.

He drew his sword and clenched his jaw. She may be already been dead, but he refused to let a demon run around in her body. A mockery of her former self.

With a swift swipe of his sword he beheaded her.

Xander sheathed his sword and wiped away a few stray tears. He walked out of the alley without looking back.

Next installment: I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet...


	9. Chapter 9

Hello dear readers! I am back!

'_thinking'_

"talking"

Chapter 9

Xander didn't really feel like going home with Marcie. Instead he decided to stay out and slay a bit more.

Xander was angry. _Very_ angry.

'_She hadn't deserved that.'_ he thought grinding his teeth.

Usually when Naruto was angry he would spar with a friend or train. When Xander was angry he would pace or watch gory slasher movies. At the moment none of those options were ideal. So Xander was going with option number 5 killing vamps. He didn't even want the money tonight. All he wanted was to work out his aggression, his rage.

It didn't take him long to track down a nest. Five vampires were taking shelter in an abandoned warehouse. Xander carefully scoped out the place before setting booby traps. The place only had two doors a front and a back door. Xander used the doors and his awesome new stealth skills to go in without being noticed. He carefully crept inside to scope out the place. The five vampires were holed up in a very large room two open doorways. They were all in the center of the room and there were blankets and such on the ground. This gave Xander a great idea.

Xander strung up chakra infused ninja wire in both of the doorways without being seen. The chakra would last at least 30 minutes. Usually chakra would not last that long, merely seconds after being cut off from the main source, but Tenten being the amazing weapons mistress that she is discovered a new technique that allowed her to infuse her weapons and ninja wire with chakra and make it stick. She'd taught the technique to Naruto when the council had restricted his chakra.

Right now it would come in handy. The chakra made the wire sharper and stronger if a vampire just happened to run through the chakra wires fast enough….well no more vampire.

Xander stepped in front of the open doorway and whistled.

"Good evening gentlemen-"

"Get him!" one of the vampires shouted.

"Man, I couldn't even get a quip out." Oh well, Xander was here for the fight anyways.

Two snarling vampires in game face ran towards Xander. He took a few steps back and they ran right into the wire. It cut them into pieces and ashed them so fast they barely had time to scream. Xander smirked.

Chakra wires were going to be _very_ useful from now on. He pulled out his kodachi and sliced the wires and stepped through. He winked at the leader vamp.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-" He started.

The leader charged Xander who just rolled his eyes.

"Well if you are going to be that way fine. Let's get wild." The grin dropped from his face and his previous anger returned.

The leader and one of his lackeys attacked him. Xander dodged a punch and charging his sword with chakra ran in through one of the vampire's gut it quickly turned to ash. He blinked in surprise but couldn't afford to let it distract him.

"Die human!" the leader vamp snarled.

Xander dodged another punch and with another swipe of his sword beheaded the loud and annoying vampire.

He turned to the last vampire who looked absolutely terrified. It screamed and ran out the back door and right into Xander's wonderful chakra infused wires. Xander smirked.

He wasn't as angry anymore. In fact he was curious. He went to unwrap his wires and dispel the rest of the chakra, but much to his shock the wires no longer contained any chakra.

"What the?" he careful unwrapped the wire from the doorframe and put it in his pouch.

Now Xander was _very_ curious. Those wires should have last for a full 30 minutes. The fight had only taken about 10 minutes at the most.

'_It's like all the chakra just vanished.'_

Thinking back to his fight the first vampire he had fought had also dusted far too easily. A sword through the gut should have merely hurt him. Not kill him.

'_I wonder if the chakra caused it.'_

He stopped for a moment and considered all of the new possibilities before grinning widely.

'_Thank you Tenten.'_

It was almost dawn so Xander decided to head home. Fortunately, he ran into three more vampires (a pair and then one lone fang) on his way home and worked out the rest of his aggression. He'd continued testing his chakra against them. His kodachi infused with chakra was the most effective. He didn't use the wires again, but instead he used a shuriken. He hadn't thrown it hard enough to lodge into the vampire's heart, but it had burned a whole inside of the vamp until it reached its heart. Then it ashed while screaming in pain.

It wasn't a very fun thing to watch. Quite frankly it looked like it hurt like hell. From the screams he was quite sure that the vampire would agree if it was still alive.

As he turned down the street to his apartment Xander thought hard about everything he knew about chakra. It could be used for healing, weapons and jutsu. It was very versatile and fluid, yet tough. Xander scratched his head. There has to be more than that.

As he entered his apartment Xander stopped in shock.

'_Chakra is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy! Could the spiritual energy harm demons?!'_

That could explain why the vampires had such an adverse reaction to his chakra. And maybe the reason why the chakra wasn't there anymore when it should be was because it was used to kill the demons.

The implications of this discovery excited Xander because even if he was grabbed by a demon all he had to do was channel chakra and bam! Burnt and quite possibly dead demon. He walked up the stairs and forced himself to calm down. He only knew that it would work on vampires not regular demons, but he still couldn't shake the thrill of his discovery. He grinned.

"Alexander, dear, you're back." Xander stopped with his keys in the door.

"Mrs. Yao! How are you?" the middle aged Chinese woman smiled at Xander. In her arms was her white west terrier. It yipped at him and Xander walked over and scratched it behind the ears.

"Hello to you too Dynamite." Weird name for a terrier but Xander never questioned it.

"Long night dear?" she asked concerned.

Xander gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, but productive. The suns about to come up soon. You two about to go for your daily walk?"

Dynamite barked and Xander grinned.

"I guess that's a yes."

Mrs. Yao chuckled.

Mrs. Yao was the only neighbor that was actually friendly. She'd introduced herself to Xander not long after he moved in. she was petite with long, dark brown hair that touched her shoulders. She was also a widow. Her husband had died a few years ago in a car accident. She'd been a housewife since she met him and after his death decided not to work and instead pick up a few hobbies. Her husband had left a very large amount of money to her and his life insurance had six digits and no decimal places. She wasn't lazy though and she certainly wasn't stupid. Mrs. Yao didn't go out at night and she kept a calendar on her door that had sunrise and sunset times. She was in the house at least an hour before the sunset and she was out the moment it rose.

"Did you eat any dinner? I made beef noodle soup and saved a bowl for you. If you want it?"

Xander visibly perked up and nodded enthusiastically. She chuckled at his enthusiasm and went inside quickly to grab the soup and Dynamite's leash.

"Here you go, dear. You eat and get some sleep now."

Xander beamed at her and took the bowl gratefully.

"Thanks Mrs. Yao!"

Fifteen minutes later and Xander was full. Beef noodle soup wasn't ramen, but it was still amazing. He had developed a love for most noodles in broth dishes. The fact that this was actually authentic beef noodle soup just made it even better. He settled back in his seat and burped.

Xander woke up a little before noon. He had gotten in around 6 and went to bed at 7am. He listened carefully before determining that Marcie wasn't in the house. He rolled out of bed with a yawn. He was late for school, very, very late.

"Maybe I should just skip today?"

Xander's phone rang and he leaned over the bed to get it.

"Cordy my dear friend. How did you get my number? I just had my house phone connected yesterday."

"Listen dweeb you wanted information I have some."

Xander sat up.

"What did you hear?" he asked seriously.

"Well for one you've been out of your freaky groups loop. I would've told you this earlier, but I figured…" she trailed off.

"Cordelia, information. We'll talk about that later."

"Some police came to visit Giles the other day. I figured he would talk to you losers about it. I heard from Sharon who heard from Mark that some guy was killed and had Giles address in his pocket. From what I could tell he went way back with Giles and I don't think he's the only one dead. And…" she trailed off again.

"You think Giles is the next target." He said.

He took Cordelia's silence as an answer.

"I had a late night, but I'll be in school today. I've been out of the loop for a while due to the whole cheerleading thing. I'll win over the girls today. I've put it off long enough. Thanks Cordy."

"You aren't quitting right? Because we won't be able to replace you in time for the next basketball game."

Xander chuckled.

"Nah. You're stuck with me."

"Great just what I needed." She snarked, but Xander could hear the smile in her voice. "Be careful Xander. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry I will."

AN: I'm not going to lie. I think I've just chosen one of the most boring episodes ever, but I feel like it'll be easier to integrate Xander back into the group with it. I can focus more on them and not trying to figure out how to kill Dracula or something like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Serious AU in this chapter. Ethan skipped town after Halloween and the episode is rushed. No Angel demon battle either. This is mostly a lets integrate Xander back into the group place holder chapter.

Chapter…um…

"Girls! I bring a peace offering of kung pao chicken, shrimp fried rice and egg rolls!"

"Xander!"

Xander grinned at Willow.

"Sorry I haven't been around much Wills. Cordelia is a slave driver," Xander put the food down on the table, "but hey look I've got muscles now." Xander flexed his arm.

Willow blushed. Giles cleaned his glasses.

"Well hello, Xander. It has been quite some time hasn't it?" Giles reached for the food before Buffy and could get her hands on it.

"Aw! Come on Giles." Buffy pouted.

"Last time you ate before us there was two slices of pizza left. Out of two boxes." Willow pointed out. "We go first."

Buffy sighed and sat down and resigned herself to her fate of normal portions.

Xander sat down at the table.

"So what've you guys been up to? This is the first time I've had a bit of free time all week. I thought I should spend it with my best pals."

Now this was not quite true besides training and slaying Xander had plenty of time on his hands. Xander had decided that his best bet was making it seem like he was so busy that he didn't realize that they were ignoring him. If he brought it up hurt feelings and badness all around would follow. This way they were all spared the badness, except slight embarrassment on the girls' parts.

Ah. Diplomacy and compromise. Thank you Jiraiya.

Xander was still pissed at them for ignoring him, but he knew that the distance between them was for the best. He couldn't be around them almost 24/7 like he had before. He just…he just didn't trust them with his secrets. Not anymore.

He pushed away all of his negative feelings.

"So what's the what? I've been out of the loop." He asked as he bit into an egg roll.

"It seems my past is coming back to haunt me." Giles sighed.

"Yeah, if you call murdering people haunting." Buffy nodded munching on a piece of chicken.

The group then proceeded to fill Xander in on all that he had missed the past few days. Apparently, when Giles was younger he and a group of his friends summoned a big nasty and something went wrong. Now almost everybody from the original group was dead. And Giles was next.

"G-man, I leave you alone for a few days and this happens?" Xander shook his head sadly. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted the girls to watch over you."

"Hey!" Xander winked at the girls before giving Giles a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry G-man, the girls and I won't let anything happen to you." He continued seriously. Buffy and Willow nodded in agreement.

Later that night Xander wasn't sure what to do. The demon that was after Giles could hop bodies. Xander could write a seal that would protect them from being possessed, but then his secret would be exposed. Then again what did that matter? Even though he wasn't as close to the others as he was before didn't mean he wanted them dead. He could play it off as a leftover from Halloween. He knew Buffy still retained her French. She'd been proud of the A she had received yesterday.

Xander shook his head. He would write the seals and protect his friends from possession. He'd just do it in a more subtle way.

-The next afternoon-

"I come bearing gifts!" Xander announced dramatically as he walked into the library.

"No Chinese food?" Buffy asked disappointed.

"Sorry, Buffster," Xander grinned, "but I did bring shiny things."

"Oh! Shiny!" Buffy and Willow bounced up to Xander. Xander pulled out two bracelets. They were small cuff bracelets made out of silver. They clipped onto the girls wrists.

"This is beautiful Xander. Where did you get it?" Willow asked curiously. She held her bracelet up to her face and stared at the design on it in awe.

"I made them!" Xander grinned. "We were doing some beginner metal work in shop class the other day. I carved the designs all by myself. They're from Naruto's world."

"Do they mean anything?"

"Just some protection stuff not sure if it's any good here, but hey they look nice ," Xander shrugged," do you like it?"

"I love it!" Buffy squealed. "Will you come bearing gifts every day? I want shoes next." Xander just laughed.

"I got one for you too G-man." Xander pulled out a manlier bracelet. This one was leather with a small metal plate in the middle carved with the same symbols, just much much smaller.

"Yours took a bit longer. I had to make it manlier after all."

Giles chuckled, took the bracelet, and examined it closely before putting it on.

"Why thank you Xander. Have you checked the books for these symbols?"

"Nope, didn't think to."

After all Naruto's had created these seals himself to ward off the body hopping Orochimaru.

"I will when I have the time." Giles nodded. Xander didn't tell him that he could look everywhere and find nothing like these seals. Besides, Giles was the type to enjoy pointless research. Why would Xander deprive him of one of his few joys in life?

"Do you have one?" Willow asked.

"Nah, I didn't have time to make one for myself." Xander shrugged. Truthfully, with the hyena inside of him possession wasn't possible and if someone or something did try to possess him they would be met with very sharp teeth and claws.

"Any news on the body jumper?" Xander asked Giles. Giles sighed and they all gathered around the table.

"It seems as if we have to wait for it to come to me."

A possessed Jenny Calendar burst through the door.

"That didn't take long." Buffy joked. The possessed Jenny tried to attack Giles, but Buffy cut it off and began fighting her.

"Don't kill it Buffy! Jenny is still alive in there!" Willow shouted.

Buffy cursed as she was thrown into a table.

"I have come for you Ripper!" Demon-Jenny roared.

"Are you sure she's in there? Because last time I checked Jenny wasn't strong enough to throw people around like rag dolls." Xander quipped. He tried to turn the demon's attention to himself while Buffy recovered, but Demon-Jenny wasn't having any of that. It leapt over the table and grabbed a hold of Giles. Eyghon's spirit left Jenny's body and entered Giles. Giles screamed and Jenny fell to the ground unconscious.

The library was silent.

"Aw crud." Willow whispered.

So guys…I think I want to write a book. I wont write it in fanfiction style (for obvious reasons), but I still want to write one. I have no idea what I want to write about. Do I go under a pen name? do I write yaoi? Do I want to write a horror story? Do I want to write a childrens book? I have no idea…Maybe an e-book? Short story compilations? Ugh! I don't know.


End file.
